The disclosure generally relates a communication device.
Along with the progress of communication technology, more and more electronic devices are equipped with communication capability. In order to communicate with electronic devices adopting different communication techniques, some electronic devices are equipped with multiple communication transceivers. The communication transceivers, however, must be integrated to fit in the limited space of the electronic devices. For example, the wireless LAN transceiver and the Bluetooth transceiver are often integrated in the electronic devices.
The wireless LAN transceiver and the Bluetooth transceiver both transmit and/or receive in the ISM band around 2.4 GHz and there are mutual interferences. To prevent from the degradation, some electronic devices adopt time division multiplexing (TDM) approaches so that only one of the wireless LAN communication and the Bluetooth communication may be performed in a period of time. The TDM approaches, however, may cause the transmission delay and limit the usable time for data transmission.